The Black Snake's Secret
by InoSakuShine
Summary: Snape's mysteriously gone on a 'vacation', Harry's melancholy attitude has Ron convinced he's depressed, and on top of it all there's a huge black snake roaming the corridors! Hermione learns it's secret.
1. The Big Black Snake

Hey everybody! Thanks for giving this a chance. My first HP fic, hope you like it!

**Authors Note: Hm, so Snape is the main character in this along with Harry (not Slash) but you're going to have to read between the lines to find Snape! It's much more enjoyable if you make inferences.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (I can only wish...)

* * *

**Prologue**

"A vacation," Severus repeated slowly, staring at the wizard before him with inscrutable black eyes.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, hands folded in front of him. The old man sat calmly at his desk, so calm that something about him infuriated Snape, but it wouldn't be the first time.

"And you call _that_ a vacation?" The man hissed. Dumbledore merely smiled. Snape had an urge to wrap his hands around his neck and strangle him. But again, that wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Big Black Snake**

There were ear-splitting screams coming from the courtyard.

Several students shrieked and ran from the scene. Others watched with wide eyes- there, in the middle of the courtyard, was a enormous black snake, sliding sinisterly around the grounds. Three students in particular dashed over to get a look at the ominous python.

Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, Ron looked horrified, and Harry watched it carefully with wide eyes. The snake slithered around silently, staring at the frightened youths around it with bright, shrewd eyes.

"Hagrid's gone too far this time," Ron said hoarsely. He swore the snake glared at him with it's threating black eyes, and turned away. There were more shrieks and screaming, panicking and fleeing. At last, a booming voice that rose above all other's silenced that chaos.

"Silence!" it said, a voice Harry knew well. It had an immediate effect. All eyes turned to the old, white wizard that stood calmly next to the strange serpent.

"Calm down," Dumbledore said with ease and reassurance. "This beast is harmless, and will remain so unless provoked. This serpent is named Serepious, and was given to Hogwarts to be watched over from the Duke of Goosetoe. He happens to be a good friend of mine who is going to vacation to Switzerland, too cold for the liking of his favortie pet snake, I daresay. The snake is in the care of Rubeous Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, but is free to roam wherever it may choose. Spoiled creature, it is. I advise you to please do not disturb it lest it come near you, and don't be afraid."

After the Headmaster's words of advice, several people gazed at the snake with a newfound curiousity. One small boy, Colin Creevy, even approached it and held his camera level to the snake. The blonde little boy shouted and staggered backwards. The snake reared to a towering height and hissed malevolently. More screams, and the student body scattered back out into the halls, leaving the angry creature to itself.

Dumbledore stood still with a twinkle in his eye, and disappeared. Quite literally.

"Did you see that?" asked Ron incredulously. "Dumbledore just disappeared!" He, Hermione and Harry were the few still left lingering in the courtyard.

"Yes, but there's something odd about that snake. Serepious, Dumbledore said it's name was," Hermione said, scanning the creature out of the corner of her eye with an uneasy expression.

"But Dumbledore _disappeared_!" Hermione, paying no attention, looked over to Harry.

"Well?" she asked.

"Erm, I s'pose," Harry said, eyes lingering on the jet black python. It looked at if it were watching him. Did it just slide it's muscular body a few paces towards him, or was it his imagination?

"Harry, you're a _parseltounge_. Talk to it," she said. Harry glanced around. They were about the only ones left, save for a few first years that were fixated on practicing a few basic spells. Cautiously, he approached Serepious. It's black eyes bore into his green ones with some kind of human intellect.

"_Hssss shhhsssph Sssshasss_," hissed Harry. Behind him, Ron shuddered. His face always grew a little pale when Harry spoke that eerie laguage belonging to snakes.

"_Are you a boy or girl?"_ Harry asked the Snake. For a moment the snake looked taken aback, then to his astonishment, it hissed angrily and reared, poised as if to strike.

"Harry, get away from it!" Hermione said. Harry too noticed the way the snake looked-well, really pissed off. It's eyes gleamed dangerously, and Harry backed away-slowly. Ron was dead white, praying it wouldn't eat him. It looked like it was considering it. Serepious uncoiled it's long, tones body and slid away.

Ron let out the breath he had been holding since it first hissed at Harry.

"I _don't_ like it," he said. "_Bloody hell_, what was Dumbledore thinking babysitting that thing, and letting it creep all over the grounds like some sort of _pet_?"

"Dumbledore said to leave it alone," Hermione said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. She was half-guilty she urged him to talk to it. "So, that's what we'll do."

"Besides, I'm sure Hagrid has it covered," Harry said jokingly. He was a little shaky from the encounter but recovered quickly. Snakes didn't scare Harry. In fact, the first snake he ever met he befriended. Then agan, the second snake he met was a huge, sharp fanged Basilisk that tried to kill him.

"Well, come on. We still have transfiguration, then potions with the Slytherins," Hermione stated with a sigh, and they headed to their classes without much enthusiasm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be important so read it, please! Review, while you're at it. I'd love you forever...**

Random Side Note of the Day:

One time, I knew this guy. He loved to read fics, but he** never** reviewed. Then on day, he got hit by a bus. Think about it.


	2. Peaceful Potions

**Wow, thanks to all have gone on to the next chapter! I've posted this and chapter 1 at the same time so I can't thank anyone for reviews yet. Just wanted to start you off on a double dose. I hope you enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: Unsurprisingly, I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peaceful Potions**

Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors were in no means a good mood when then slapped down their textbooks in potions class. They were expecting Snape to sweep in just as class began, his bat-like robes flapping behind him like a spreading shadow. What came through the door as class began was not some scary, overgrown bat, but what they second least expected. The first thing they least expected was a pink, fluffly kitten. The second was a neat, plump little lady dressed in plum purple.

The class as a whole stopped, blinked, and blinked again. Excited grins unfolded on the Gryffindor's faces. Harry smiled; a subsitute. A whole new world of possibilities opened up; what happened to Snape? Had he been sacked? Or better, injured? Did he quit after all the years of teaching a disastrous potions class?

"Alright, settle class," the substitue professor said brisquely, glacing at a note in her hands. "I am Professor Lynch, and I will be teaching the class today. Please open your books to page four hundred and twenty-seven and take notes on how to brew a Growing Potion. When you are finished take out your cauldrons and wait. Any questions?"

A chubby, masculine looking girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss-?"

"Bulstrode, Milliscent Bulstrode. Where's Professor Snape?"

"On vacation," ansered Lynch nonchalantly.

"Why?" blurted Harry before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, ah-_Mr. Potter_, but I believe that is none of your business. Now, please begin your lesson." Professor Lynch turned away to read some other notes. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"This is odd," Hermione said uncertainly, opening her potions book.

"This is wonderful," Ron joined in gleefully.

"I agree with both of you," Harry said, and flipped open his book without further discussion. He was reluctant to question Snape's whereabouts- he was enjoying his absence and decided it was best if he didn't challenge it. Hermione kept shooting him questioning glances, but Harry didn't notice. He was focusing on reading, which he found quite easy to do when you didn't have an evil, critical bat hovering over you.

Even Neville found it easier to concentrate. By the end of the class he proudly handed Professor Lynch a vial of swirling green potion. It was a bit duller than it should have been, but outstanding for Neville, none-the-less.

"Why, very good, Mr. Longbottom," praised the short, plump woman as she took it from him. Neville blushed at the rare compliment. Malfoy saw this as he turned around to walk back to his seat, and whistled. The pale, blond boy started to clap slowly, and was joined by his fellow Slytherins. Again, Neville blushed with embarassment, but Lynch seemed to approve, clearly misunderstanding the act.

"Class dismissed!" she said promptly, and the students flooded the hall. Harry felt a hand grip his arm, and looked back to see it was Hermione. Ron was tugged back too, and suddenly Hermione began to take an extra long time gathering her things.

"Alright, let's go," she told them, and swept past the confused boys. Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered glances and shruged. Harry's eyes were on Hermione's back as she strode to Professor Lynch.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, is Professor Snape sick? I'm... _worried_ about him." Hermione said sweetly, yet forcefully, her smile a little strained.

"Oh, don't worry Miss Granger, Professor Snape is on vacation, and nothing more," the witch said carelessly, smiling down on the sweet young girl.

"When will he be back, do you know?" Hermione asked. The plum colored witch peered down at her suspiciously under the brim of her pointed witch hat.

"I'm not quite sure, but no less than a week. Now get along, Miss Granger."

"Thanks, Professor." Hermione turned tail and exited into the hall, where Harry and Ron waited for her.

"Worried? About Snape?" Ron asked disgusted, his freckled face contorted in a scowl.

"Shut up, you know it was an act. I didn't want Lynch to be suspicious," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Harry shook his head.

"What's so suspicious about Snape going on vacation?" he asked innocently. Hermione gaped. "Alright, I mean, you don't have to go and research his whereabouts, Hermione. We're all well off without him."

"Yeah, I don't think it's odd at all," said Ron. "I'd want a vacation too if I was a greasy git that lived in a danky dungeon, and taught Slytherins all day."

"Hm, for some reason I just can see Snape on a vacation, _you know_, having fun in the sun and all that," Hermione said sarcastically. Harry was about to joke back, but he was startled at Hermione's sudden reaction. Her breath caught in her throat and she jumped, dropping her books. Harry followed her eyes to where she looked-straight ahead. Straight ahead into a hall that led them to the staircases.

Ron barely supressed a squeak. In front of them was that great, black snake. It's eyes passed over them for an instant- a look of detest burned in it's slitted pupils. Then it carried on, sliding it's muscular body slowly into another hall.

"What is that _thing _doing _in here_?" Hermione asked, repulsion in every word she spoke.

"Dumbledore's _mad_," said Ron. "Letting it in here like that." He looked horrified.

"Dumbledore said it was free to go wherever it wanted, and it was harmless," Harry said carefully. "Just ignore it." He had always been a supporter of freedom for animals, and hated the ideas of zoos. Still, this snake sent a tingling feeling down his spine whenever it's jet black torso slid across the ground.

"Harmless," repeated Ron, "yeah, just a man-eating python let lose in the school."

"Well, maybe we should talk to Hagrid."

However, Hagrid was out of the question. Harry forgot he had a busy week and would not be free until the weekend. After all, there was a quidditch match tommorow against Slytherin, and he forgot how excited he was. Excited enough to tune out Hermione's concerns and delay a trip to Hagrid's.

* * *

There you have it. With every chapter the story will progress more and more so you get the idea of what's going on... so be patient and read on, okay? Thanks again for reading! (A review would be nice)

**Random Side Note For The Day... **and it happens to be a subliminal message

...review! ...review! ...REVIEW!

...review!!

...hi.

...review!!!


	3. Quidditch Kills

**Thanks to all who read! From your reviews I can see that I made the snake's "secret" way to obvious, but I didn't want you to be bored with the plot! **

- Thanks for reading! You reminded me how obvious I made it..tear- I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry it's a bit short but I try to post two chapters at a time to make up for the length of some chapters. Thanks for giving this a chance...! I hope you'll kepp reading. - Thanks for readng! To answer your question: Harry didn't understand the hiss because it doesn't mean anything. The hiss the snake made is more like a signal-like how a dog grows when it feels threatened. But in later chapters, Harry does try to talk to it. You'll see! I see you reading!! Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and me to your author favorites! I'm flattered. (But hm! You didn't leave a review!! Would you please leave one for this chapter? ) I'd love you forever!?) 

Now, to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter (fooled you, didn't I?)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Quidditch Kills**

The halls were packed. The door of the Great Hall was nearly clogged with students in a hurry to get to the grounds. Masses of people moved towards the Quidditch Stadium, even the players had a hard time getting through.

"You ready, Harry?" asked Angelina Johnson, Harry's teammate. They both spotted eachother and attempted to squeeze through the crowd to talk.

"I've been waiting for this," Harry shouted over the crowd with a smile. Any chance to beat Slytherin on the field was any day to look foward to, for Harry. Of course, he was a bit nervous, but that was normal. When they finally made it into the locker rooms, they found half the team. The other half burst in a few minutes later, looking disheveled. When everybody was there, Angelina began her pep talk.

"Alright," she started, looking around at all the eager faces. She was never quite as good at riling them up as Oliver Wood had been, but she always had help from the Weasly twins. "Look at you all. You're ready, you're ready to win. Your faces say it all. Just focus, don't let them get to you, and-"

"BEAT THE SLYTHERINS!" Fred and George burst out, and everyone cheered.

"Harry, catch the Snitch as soon as possible. We don't want to wait for them to score," Angelina told him. "Fred, George, aim the Bludgers at Montague, he'll be the Quaffle hog. Everyone else, play your best. We're _going_ to win."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team strode proudly out in the stadium. The Slytherins entered from the opposing side, their captain looking malicious as ever. Half of the crowd was garnished in gold and red, waving Gryffindor banners and cheering loudly. The other half flashed silver in green, equally loud. Madam Hooch raised her hand.

"Mount your brooms," she shouted over the noise. Harry mouted his Firebolt and rose high into the Stadium. Madam Hooch's whistle blew from below him, and he swiveled left and rose higher, on immediate lookout for a gleam of gold, a sparkle in the sunlight. And the game kicked off. Lee Jordon was in charge of the commentary.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle! Katie Bell speeding towards the goal-and she passes it to Angelina-oh, what a _nasty _trick. Montague and Cronin closing in on either side-Montague with the Quaffle, zooming towards the opposite goal post-and _damn_, score! Ten points, Slytherin!"

_Find the Snitch. Find it before they score,_ Harry thought to himself, and flew circles around the stadium. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy, looking arrogant and snide. Malfoy shot him a supercilious smile and tailed him slowly.

"Having trouble, Potter?" the blond spat.

"You're pathetic. Is your plan to follow me until I spot the Snitch, since we both know you can't do it on your own?" Harry replied. It wasn't usually his style to taunt his opponent during a match, but while Malfoy threw his insults Harry noticed a golden glimmer to his right. Malfoy didn't.

_Distract him,_ Harry told himself.

"I'd worry about yourself, Potter," Malfoy said slyly, and nodded to someone beyond him. He smirked and his gaze returned to Harry, who didn't even have time to look back. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Gryffindor scores!" boomed Lee Jordon from the microphone in the roaring stands. "Wait-whats that? Oh, those dirty-" what followed was a series of curses that had McGonagall glaring- "Did you see that? But Professor, he hit a bludger right to the back of his head! He was within fifteen feet of him, that must be illegal! He's falling! Oh_ no_!" The crowd watched Harry Potter fall from the sky. It appeared to some outraged Gryffindors that as he fell Slytherin Montague stuck out his foot and tripped him off his Firebolt.

"He's falling! He's down! He's down!"

* * *

Slowly, consciousness seeped back into the resting boy. Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes, but immediatly regretted it. A powerfull dizziness struck him and he felt sick. He closed his eyes and rested a few more minutes-the back of his head was throbbing horribly. He opened his eyes again and felt a little better. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings; he was in the hospital wing, but he didn't remember a thing. 

He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, and remembered.

"Quidditch!" he exclaimed and sat up a little too fast. The headache returned in full force. No one else was in the hospital wing. He glanced at the door. A black tail disappeared around the corner. He blinked.

_I must have imagined it,_ he thought.

"Harry? Harry, you're up!" It was Ron. He looked around carefully and sidled in. "Sorry, I would have been here when you woke up but tat witch Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in! Everyone's talking about what happened. The beater- Liam Rucker, might be suspended! He's already got loads of detentions."

"_What happened_?" Repeated Harry. He felt himself sink lower into his bed while Ron sat beside him. "What _did_ happen?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ron asked increduously. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't. Rucker blasted you in the head with a bloody bludger, and he was right behind you. I reckon it was Malfoy who told him to do it. Knocked you unconcious, and you were falling fast. I swear I saw Montague kick your broomstick on the way down! You fell all the way to the ground, mate!"

"Malfoy? Montague..." Harry clenched his teeth. The reason he was laying in the hospital wing was because of that talentless, no good, Death Eater's git-of-a-son, Malfoy. Anger bubbled inside him, as well as a pouding headache. What if he could never play again?

"Hermione says you got a concussion, and a broken leg, but Madam pomfrey fixed it up. Your fall wasn't too bad, you landed on a cusioning charm." Harry wriggled his leg-it did feel slightly sore, otherwise Madam Pomfrey did a great job.

"Who summoned the cusioning charm? Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No. Nobody is sure," Ron answered, and Harry couldn't help feeling a little disapointed. He expected it to be Dumbledore, but he should have known. Dumbledore hadn't said two words to him all year. Not that it mattered, he told himself. And if Dumbledore hadn't, who had?

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, Ron? Was that... _snake_ in here?"

"Snake...? You mean Serepius? That one? No, I didn't see it." He looked around with a frightened look. "I don't like snakes."

"When do you reckon I can get out of here?" Harry asked grimly.

"Soon," said Ron. "I think you just need rest. Everyone worried. Hermione-"

"What are you doing in here, Mr. Weasly?" Ron jumped from Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey stood with her hands on her hips, looking livid. "What did I say? Get out, out!" Harry suppressed an urge to laugh and an urge to sigh as he watched Ron get 'shoo'ed away at wand point.

He never got to ask how the match ended.

* * *

This was quite Harry-centric but I hope you like it. It can only get better, believe me! Just read on and review! (Please...)

**Random Side Story Of the Day**

I have really, really good news...!!!!!!

I just saved a bunch of money on my car ensurance by switching to Geico!

cough, cough, review, cough cough


	4. No More Nightmares, Okay?

**Hey, readers! Here's the bonus chapter I promised.**

**I just want to say one thing;**

**I'm watching you!**

**That's right, I see everyone who adds my story to their favorites, or me to their author alerts and so on. Most of the people who do this don't review! I very much appreciate this, but would you mind throwing in a review or two? It's very encouraging and motivates me to put up more chapters! **

**Thanks! **

And now...

Disclaimer: I.DON'T.OWN.HARRY.POTTER... duh!

* * *

**Chapter 4: No More Nightmares, Okay?**

Within a day, Harry was glad to be out of the hospital wing. His head still hurt a little, but he decided he could deal with it. Slytherin Beater Liam Rucker was dealing with a truckload of punishments, and was suspended from the team. He rather it was Mafloy-that would have been a bittersweet victory. The Quidditch match was canceled and postponed for two weeks later. Harry would have been content, if Hermione hadn't been nagging him all day.

Harry settled into a comfy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room, and closed his eyes. Not to relax, but to sharpen his hearing. He wasn't surprised as he heard a shuffling noise as someone climbed through the portrait hole.

"Harry!" a stern voice called his name. So, she followed him here, even though he was sure she had another class in ten minutes. "_Did you walk away from me_?"

"Hermione? Erm-no, I had a headache. Went to-er-get some tylenol."

"You and I both know the magical world does't use tylenol." The bushy haired girl took a seat next to him. "Aren't you at all curious about what we just discussed? You really don't seem like yourself lately."

"I told you, it must have been a teacher. I don't care who cast that cusioning charm when I fell," he said, exasperated. For some reason, she couldn't let that small little detail drop. She was convinced it was some significant piece of a puzzle, but Harry didn't believe there was even a puzzle at all. It was just a coincidence. "It's nothing. I mean, I'd like to know who did it but it's not a big deal." If it wasn't Dumbledore, he wasn't interested. He wouldn't admit it, but the fact that it wasn't Dumbledore who had been his savior still irked him.

"But Harry, I just _know _something weird is going here. Anything else you remember that was... odd?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of things were odd. I was hallucinating when I woke up." Hermione rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"Ignore it, Harry, but I'm tellling you; you aren't acting like yourself lately, and it worries me." Those were her departing words, and they left Harry more annoyed than before.

What exactly was his _self_, anyway? Nosy, _curious_? It didn't matter, he told himself. The dark-haired boy rubbed his eyes and left the common room to the dorm rooms, and went to bed. Harry settled into his four-poster bed.

Closing his green eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

_He opened his eyes, and got out of bed. He head hurt horribly, so painfully. He crossed the castle to Dumbledore's office. _

_"Lemon drops," he said. He went in and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. His eyes were focused on Fawks._

_"Sir, I didn't want to bother you but... My head really hurts. Bad." Just as he said it, it felt like it burst open. "Do you have any tylenol?" Dumbledore ignored him. "Please, Sir. Please!" The old man continued to ignore him for a few minutes. The pain was so bad he fell to his knees, clutching his scar. It wasn't his head anymore, but that lightening-shaped mark on his forehead._

_"Ow! My scar!" At this, Dumbledore seemed to finally realize Harry was here._

_"Your scar, did you say? My, boy, Voldemort is near!" he said. Harry looked up, nearly blinded with pain._

_"What?"_

_"Yes, he is near. Now is your time! You must fight him, Harry." There was a knock on the door. "That's him! Now go Harry, fight him."_

_"B-but, I can't! I don't want to. I'm not ready!" he said, and suddenly panicked. The knock grew louder, overwhelming, and the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end._

_"You must, Harry, you are the Chosen One!" said Dumbledore._

_"I'm afraid!"_

_"You're a Gryffindor! Why else do you think I chose you as my Golden Boy?"_

_"What are you saying? Sir, I'm scared."_

_"You are the Boy Who Lived. Now fight Voldemort, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry's held his head._

_"No! I'm not! I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived! I want to finish school, I want to hang out with my friends! I don't want to be Harry Potter!" The knocking was so loud it deafening to his ears. Suddenly, the door burst open._

_A flash of green. His mother was screaming. Everything changed._

_He was Voldermort. This was real._

_"Weaken him, I told you. Crush him. Make his mind frail. You did not do this," he said in a cold, high pitched voice. He looked down at the bowed man with distaste "Crucio!"_

"NO!"

"Harry!" He shotupright, sweat glistening down his forehead. He looked around wildly, clenching his bedsheets. They were soaked with sweat. Ron's wide eyes were inches from his.

"Harry, what's wrong! Get a hold of yourself!" To his embarassment, Seamus, Neville and Dean also crowded around him.

"I'm fine-er, go back to bed." Seamus cast him a strange look and wandered back to bed. Dean shook his head sympathetically and followed Seamus's lead.

"What happened?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Well, nothing. I felt something weird and scaly brush my leg. It kinda hurt, so I woke up. I reckon it's my new pajama pants, there so uncomfortable. When I woke up, I heard shouting and, well, groaning. Looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare so I woke you up, and the others woke too, and came running." Ron motioned towards Neville and looked back at Harry apologetically.

"I heard it. You alright, Harry?" asked Neville. Harry nodded, his eyes refusing to meet Neville's. Without warning Harry jumped, his eyes wide.

"Did you see that?" Neville and Ron looked behind them fleetingly.

"See what?" Ron asked.

"I swear... Or I'm seeing things." He could have sworn he saw the torso of a black snake just slither out of the room. But there was no way...

Ron looked at him uncertainly. "Harry, are you alright? Maybe you should go back to sleep... No nightmares, okay?"

Like he could control it. "I'm fine. Just got to bed, already. It's fine." Not really. He had to tell somebody-to tell somebody that wouldn't think he was crazy. He had a powerful urge to talk to Hermione.

Morning sunlight struck him full in the face through and open window. The rest of Harry's sleep went by undisturbed but he still felt uneasy. Brushing it off, along with his night clothes, he got dressed and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry went towards the Gryffindor table and seated himself next to Ron and across from Hermione. He wanted to talk to her; but all the Weasley's were there, and Neville, Seamus, and Dean, so he kept his mouth shut and loaded bacon onto his plate.

"Morning," said Ron through a mouthful of eggs.

"Good morning, Harry," chorused the twins. Fred and George were all the more cheery towards Harry since the Quidditch accident, and had it out for Liam Rucker. Harry warned them not to take revenge but the next morning the Slytherin was puking all over the Great Hall. Nobody but Harry knew that Fred and George somehow slipped the purple end of a Puking Pastil into his food...

"Morning, Harry. How are you feeling?" Harry looked up and met Hermione's brown and all-knowing eyes. Then he looked over to Ron, who pretended to be picking dirt out of his nails. He definitely told her.

"Fine," Harry told her stiffly and took a bit of toast. His reply came out colder than he intended it-he was really just cross with Ron. So, softly he added, "How about you?"

"Alright," she answered conversationally. "Let's see. We have History of Magic today-you know, I still haven't finished the essay. It's due in _two days_ so I thought I'd head over to to the library after Charms. You want to come with me?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright," he said. Ron watched the exchange perceptively.

The beginning of their classes passed normally. Double Tranfiguration, Potions, Charms, and lunch. But instead of lunch, Harry and Hermione went straight to the library. Hermione led him to a secluded cubicle were she usually studied, pulled a few books off the shelves to avoid the suspicion of the Librarians, and sat down. She wated no time getting to the point.

"Alright, Ron told me you were having nightmares. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry said hastily. "That's not what I want to talk about. It was just a nightmare, honest. But I... I think I might be seeing things." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"That snake. I thought I saw it in the hospital wing and I thought I saw it when I woke up from my nightmare. Well, I didn't exactly see it-it just keeps slipping away and I just see part of it. I'm not sure-"

"In the hospital wing, did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why? Did you see it?" Harry asked, hope rising in his chest, a hope that maybe he wasn't going crazy. His face fell when Hermione shook her head.

"No," she admitted in a whisper, "I didn't. But Hagrid has been letting the thing all over the school. I think we should go have a talk with him tomorrow. Me, you, and Ron."

"_Ron_," Harry said, annoyed.

"Oh, don't be mad he told me. He was just being a friend."

"Yeah," Harry agreed gruffly and got up. The pair went off to lunch, but Harry hardly ate. He was feeling rather anxious. But, the thought of visitng Hagrid the next gave him something to look foward to.

* * *

Next chapter- Harry, Hermione, and Ron go to see Hagrid and something interesting happens... Ron's worst nightmare! Well keep 'R&R'ing!!

**Random-Side-Story-Of-The-Day**

**...is** and interesting fact that will probably make you mad.

I already have half of this story finished, I just choose to post the chapters in pairs so I get more reviews.

But why, you ask, why do you do this!??!

Because... I want more reviews and critisisms, so I can edit the fic. It needs some major revising so your input is welcome!!!!


	5. Care of Dangerous Creatures

We're back and rollin'! Enjoy the next chaoter, but first, some thanks-

**frosty hogwarts-** thanks for reviewing!!

**StoogegirlSilva** -thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing!

**RhiannonVega**- I was going for somethign original and looks like I suceeded! Thanks for reading!

**Eyeinthesky** - Thanks for reading. As for snake cuddling, not quite, but you just inspired me!And also...

** anonymous reviews are perfectly acceptable!**

**and critism is _needed!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Care of Dangerous Creatures**

The weekend was as promising as Harry could have hoped. The sky was perfectly cloudless, the sun beamed down happily at all the smiling faces glad to see it. Energetic students drifted from the castle towards Hogsmeade, at their own leisurely pace, save for a few. The few exceptions took another path, towards the small hut bordering the Forbidden Forest.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were those few that trudged down the dubious path. When they finally got there, Hermione knocked on the door. They grimaced as they heard a seried of bangings, crashings, and yelps of pain. Then, their giant friend barreled through the door, nearly sending them flying off the steps.. He usually greeted them warmly with a friendly hello and whatnot, but this time he ushered them in hurriedly.

"Hagrid, is everything okay?" Hermione asked warily after seating herself his large, cushiony couch beside Ron and Harry. She peaked around the half-giant and found his pet hound, Fang, wrestling with some very odd looking creatures.

"'Course, O'course, Hermione, don' you worry about it. Jus' got a shipment o' brand new Gragemites! Ther' a bit of a handful, though." Hagrid said distractedly.

"More like a _mouthful_," Ron said, eyeing the things small but sharp teet. "Hagird, what are those?" They pushed their backs to the couch, putting as much distance between them and those _things _as possibleHagrid swooped down and picked up one in his hand.

"It's a Gragemite! Snappish creatures, they are, but-er-very affectionate!" The creature looked like a small crocodile with a large, flat head that was much bigger than the rest of it's body. Fang howled with pain when a few more escapeess clamped onto his tail. Hagrid yanked them off and threw them in a crate with air holes cut in the top.

"Sorry 'bout tha'," Hagrid apologized, and turned his full attention on his three favorite friends. "Now, can I offer you a cup o' tea? No?" They each shook their heads.

"Hagrid, we wanted to talk," Hermione said. The half-giant threw his hands in the air.

"O' course, can't ever visit me for the sake o' jus' visitin'! Always hafta talk 'bout somethin', always gettin' me in trouble is what you're doing!" He said, looking rather disgruntled.

"No, no!" Hermione said hastily, "It's just about one of your creatures we're interested in!" Ron and Harry's heads nodded furiously, backing her up. Hagrid's small black eyes lighted with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, just interested. We were just wondering about that big black snake that's been around," said Harry.

"Yeah, is it safe to be roaming all around school?" Ron blurted.

"Oh, tha's all, well o' course I'll tell you 'bout tha' bloody thing, pardon my laguage!" Hagrid said. "Tha's Serepious, it is. Don't you worry Ron, it's mostly harmless." Ron scowled.

"_Mostly harmless_, he says," Ron whined, exchanging looks with the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione intently. Hagrid paced around the room, one eye on the rocking crate of Gragemites.

"Well, it's a spoiled thing, and I'm sure it hates me. It's s'posed to stay here, but I'm really busy with all the new shipments Dumbledore been orderin' for me. I jus' can't keep tabs on tha' thing, so it goes wherever it likes! Every time it comes back here at night, _if_ it decides to, it always glares at me like it hated me more'n anything in the world! _Spoiled_, it is. I give it the finest mice and rats you could think o' to eat, and it hisses at me and won't even touch 'em! I don't think it's eaten since it been here! Keep lookin at me like it hopes I'll give it more, then when I do it don't eat 'em! It's driving me crazy and I jus' don't have the time for it!" Hermione looked tranced by the story, and Ron looked appalled.

"So you let it out in the castle _hungry_? No wonder it always looks like it wants to eat me!"

Harry was in his own train of thought, thinking maybe he _did _see it all those times he thought he did... He glanced over to Hermione, who looked as if she was thinking the same thing. Harry returned his focus to Hagrid, who was still pacing. He kept stroking his beard, looking extremely aggravated and distressed.

"Harry," he said at last, turning to him. The pleading tone of his voice scared the said boy. "Would you help me? Please? How 'bout you, Hermione? Ron, I won't bother askin' you." Slowly, comprehension filled him.

"Please, would you look after Serepious! He doesn't like me, all you would have to do is feed him, maybe let him follow you-" Harry was speechless. Hermione slowly shook her head.

"Hagrid we can't."

"Please, I can't do it by myself! I jus' ask you one thing an' you won't help me... All the times I been coverin' for you guys..." The box of Gragemites burst open again and Hagrid scrambled to gather the nippy, biting, gator-like creatures. A wave of sympathy crashed over Harry.

"Alright, I'll do it," Hermione said. It must have had a similar effect on her.

"I'll help," said Harry rather reluctantly. Ron said nothing, but shrugged and mumbled about helping a little, but they all were completely mental.

"Thanks, thank you so-OW!" Another Gragemite sank it's tiny razor teeth into his nose. All the Gragemites were jumping into the air like wind-up toys. Just then, there was a muffled thumping sound coming from outside the door. Hagrid ripped off another Gragemite and hurried to the door. He yanked the door open, then jumped back. The three students felt rather alarmed when Serepious slipped into the hut, making a low, agonizing hiss.

As it's large black head jerked towards them, it almost froze. It's slitted eyes grew wider and more unfriendly, if possible. It decided to ignore them.

"Now, now Serepious, be nice to our guests! Bet yer be wantin' your food now." Hagrid shot them a significant looke and mouthed the words "_Watch this_."

"I got something special for you today, Serepious!" Hagrid said alound, and rummaged around in his pocket. Resentment flashed in the python's eyes, but none-the-less it raised it's head, interested. Hagrid drew a large rodent out of his giant pocket.

"Ta da! It's murkrat! Best kind o' rat there is!" He threw a large, repulsice looking rat with stiff fur before the black creature.

All eyes were on Serepious, and the snale. gave them quite a show. It looked, in what couldn't be mistaken for anything else than _disgust, _at the dead murkrat. His hissed warningly and reared. It opened it's jaw wide, and turned on the trio as if it were about to eat them.

"Calm down, ya spoiled thing! Murkrats not good enough for you, eh?" It turned on Hargird, poised to strike. "Calm down! Calm down! I know ya don' like me much, b-but I got good news! Hermione an' 'Arry are going to take care of yer from now on!"

Hermione flinched. She never thought a snake could show so much emoition-it looked absolutely livid. To her surprise, it calmed down at once. This didn't quell her fear as it wheeled around on them. Ron whimpered, and she fought an urge to laugh. She would have, if she wasn't so scared herself.

Ron's face was drained of color. The snake seemed to sense this and slithered it's scaly, muscular torso nearer...

"_Ssss hassss shaaaasss_," Harry hissed slipping into parseltounge without realizing. He discovered this by the shocked expressions on his friends' faces.

_What's your problem?_ he asked it. _You're coming with us, whether you like it or not._ He hoped he sounded more confident than he was. The snake didn't answer, but rose to his eye-level. They looked into eachother's eyes-green and black met.

Somewhere in between the colorific infusion, Hagrid dashed foward and seized an opportunity. Serepious was not pleased to find a cold, hard, unbreakable collar clamped around his neck, with a a connected leash that was thrown in the hands of Hermione Granger.

"A leash, Hagrid? It won't break?" asked Hermione uncertainly, before she caught the snake's eye and threw it into Harry's lap. Suddenly the snake hissed venomously and slid backwards. Harry gripped the leash-and against their belief, it held. No matter how much the black giant tugged and twisted, it remained in his hand.

"What d'you expect! I'm a teacher! I'm prepared, 'Ermione," Hagrid said proudly. The snake was spazzing out, jerking every which way, trying to escape. "Well, you can take 'em up to your dorms now, I'll give you a good supply o' rats if he'll eat."

"You want us to bring him in our dorms and keep him there?" Hermione asked unbelievably.

"Well, it can't stay here, look at this mess!" Gragemites were still climbing out of their crate, biting onto anything and everything. Hermione sighed.

"What will the others think?" she said.

"That you're in charge of a _very _dangerous beast, and not teh mess with yeh!" Hagrid said with a chuckle. Hermione sighed, and Harry stared at the snake.

"I'll do it," Harry said, and for some reason he pitied the creature. Well, not Serepious himself, but the fact that a snake on a leash deserved a little sympathy (His belief was contrary to Ron's, who believed a snake on a leash was on a leash for a reason) "But what if he bites?"

"He won't, Dumbledore said he wouldn't," Hagrid said, without sounding too sure depite his absolute faith in Dumbledore. "Well, off yer go!"

"What?" The giant lifted them up and shoved them out the door. Before they could register what happened the lound bang of the door closing behind them snapped them into sense.

"We're stuck with _this_?" said Ron, reffering to the less-than-pleased snake at the end of Harry's leash. Harry shrugged, and looked around to make sure no on was watching.

"Well, erm-let's go," Harry said and started off, tugging the serpent with him. The creature would hardly budge and created a lot of resistance, so he figured he got a good workout dragging it across the grounds.

"Harry, stop-" interevened Hermione, "You could hurt it. Don't pull on it's neck so much."

"I can't do anything else, it won't cooperate," Harry told her in his defense, letting the leash slacken.

"_Why_ do you care?" said Ron. Hermione shot him a filthy look.

"He could be hurting it," she said. The concerned edge in her voice made Ron suspicious.

"_So what_?" Repeated Ron. Hermione shook her head angrily. and glanced down sympathetically at the snake. "You weren't too fond of it before." They continued, and slowly the snake gave in until it slithered beside them. Once or twice it subtly wound around Harry's ankles and tripped him with the leash. Each time Harry could have sworn it sneered triumphantly. Still, he silently wondered why it didn't just wrap it's body around him and squeeze, it's mass was already much larger than his. Maybe the snake couldn't hurt him if it wanted to, bound by some spell or the other. He pushed the train of thought from his head, it would just give him a headache.

They were lucky everyone was preoccupied in Hogmeade, and not crowding the halls of the school. They managed to sneak the snake into the empty Gryffindor Common Room unseen, except for when they approached the Fat Lady, who gawked and fussed. They brought it up to the boys' dorm.

"-Keep it in here? _Are you mental_?" Ron was saying. Hermione pointed her wand at a small cage she used to keep for Crookshanks.

"_Enlargio_," she said and flourished her wand. The cage shook and grew big enough for a large dog. "We can keep it in here at night."

"I don't think it's going to like that," Harry said. The snake emitted a low hiss of simultaneous warning agreement.

"It's just for sometimes, we should keep and eye on it like Hagrid said. We should keep it here for now, until it calms down."

"And what are Seamus and Dean and Neville going to think when they see it?" Ron asked.

"They won't," replied Harry. He rummaged through his trunk of belongings and drew out a silvery veil that slipped between his fingers. He cast his invisibility cloak over the cage and stood back to admire his work. "Now get in," he hissed to the snake. Serepious did not respond well to commands, and in the end they forced it to slide sulkily into it's new cage.

"Well done," said Ron, eyeing the thing carefully. "Let's go to lunch, then go to Hogsmeade for a little bit. I want to take my mind off the fact I'll be sleeping next to a giant snake. _Bloody hell_..." They followed Ron out, glad leave Serepious behind.

* * *

So it gets more interesting, no? I hope you liked it. Review review review!! And you will... get a cookie?

**Random Side Story of the Day**

[well they're not really all stories...

**Did you know...**

_-Dinosaurs didn't really eat grass?_

_-the human head contains 22 bones?_

_-it was once a law to say "God bless you"_

_-more movies are produced in India than in Hollywood?_

end.


	6. Serpent's Secret

And now the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Serpent's Secret**

There were very few people eating in the Great Hall. Most students went out to Hogsmeade for lunch. The Gryffindor table was mostly bare, save for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and some first and seconds years they usually didn't associate with. Harry hardly touched his food, and neither had Hermione. Ron was staring at his half-eaten plate, zoned out. At last, Hermione got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Ron interrogated hotly; he was already irked by the way she and Harry were unsually silent.

"To do a bit of research in the library," the girl replied.

"I thought we were going to Hogsmeade together!" protested the red headed boy indigantly.

"Maybe I'll meet you two after. I'm feeling a little tired," Hermione said, and grabbed her plate of food.

"Why don't you finish eating here?" Ron demanded. "You can't eat in the library."

"I know that! I'm going to the Common Room first, Ron! I don't need your permission, seeing as you're not my _mother_!" she snapped, and left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders. Although neither of them were touching their food, they remained in the hall for a good ten minutes after Hermione had stormed out. With noting left to do, they decided to go to Hogsmeade.

"Do you think we should stop by the library and see if Hermione wants to go?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed by the girl's fierce exit. Harry shrugged, again.. They made a detour to the empty library and peeked their heads in.

"She's not here," whispered Ron. His voice was laden with what Harry recognized as disappointment.

"No, she's in there," Harry said, and led him to the same cubicle he talked with Herimone in before. There she was, absorbed in a thick, hard cover book. So absorbed, she didn't notice they were looming over her. Harry looked over her shoulder. There was a stack of books next to her: the top one was _Pet Pythons; a Guide to Domesticated Serpents._

"Hermione!" Ron said, causing her to jump and snap shut the book she was reading.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, unnerved. They peered at her suspiciously.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to join us. Last chance," Ron said hopefully.

"I already said no," she said reprovingly.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry lightly, lest she scold him for being nosy. Only that would be ironic, he thought. Wasn't she telling him off for not being curious the other day?

"Just a bit of research, that's all," the girl said. The boys still hovered over her. She glared, and they got the hint.

"Bye then," Ron said, and Harry followed him out. Just before they left, Harry snuck a glance at the old and worn cover of the book she was reading: _All About Animagus_.

* * *

"Harry? _Harry_? Earth to Harry!"

The dark haired teen snapped to attention and looked around. Ron had been calling his name for the past two minutes.

"You keep zoning out, mate. I know that look. What are you thinking about?" The red head looked impatient.

"It's nothing," Harry assured him dismissively, and pushed up his glasses; they were sliding down is nose. The vision of Hermione's two books swan out of his head. "Nothing..." Intead, he focused his attention on the bustling street life of Hogmeade that lay ahead of them. Ron scanned the area.

"Look!" he said, pointing in the distance. "There's Fred and George!" He called out to them and the twins beckoned them over.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, ecstatic to see his brothers. It was a shock to see them back on familliar grounds since they left school. The twins grinned widely.

"Just thought we'd visit," said George.

"Not to mention, we're selling some of our Wizarding Wheezes at the local shops," explained Fred.

"Just signed a deal," said George. "So go check it out." Ron was thrilled.

"That's awesome! C'mon Harry, we have to go check it out." He pulled at Harry's arm, who half-heartedly walked beside him. "Come on, why are you being such a _load_, no offence."

"None taken. I... I think I'll go back. I'm really tired, and I just don't feel like it," He said apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Ron." Ron frowned.

"Alright then... Fred! George! Are you coming?" He shouted back. "You're okay, Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm going now," he said and waved. He started walking towards the castle; he glanced back and saw the three Weasley's reunited. They looked perfectly happy, so _together_. That was family for you... But how would he know?

_What's wrong with me? _Harry thought, ceasing the miserable thought. _Why am I acting like this?_ In no mood, he trudged back to the castle, up the many stair cases, and to the Gryffindor Common Roon.

* * *

"Password?" demanded the portrait of the Fat Lady, raising an eyebrow.

"Cantelope slice," he said dully. The potrait swung foward and he climbed in. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He opened his eyes, looked at what was in front of him, and rubbed them again. This time, out of disbelief.

"Hermione, _what_ are you doing?" he asked. The girl in question sat cross legged on the floor beside Serepious the snake. The black snake was eating ravenously out of a full plate of food loaded with chicken, turkey, beef, everything that had been on Hermione's menu from lunch earlier that day. At the sight of Harry, Hermione's eyes widened and she leaned to the side, looking around him.

"You're back early. Well, I suppose that's a good thing," she said calmly. "Is there anyone coming behind you?" He shook his head, and blinked to make sure he was taking in the right sight.

"Again, what are you doing?"

"I figured out what Serepious here likes to eat," Hermione said and reached out a hand to pat the serpents head. The snake head jerked back to avoid her touch and bared it's fangs before devouring more food.

"Here?" Harry asked dumbly. "What if someone sees?"

"I didn't expect anyone to be back so soon, but you came. You're acting odd lately," Hermione said defenseivly, going on the attack. "But even if they did, I'd tell them the truth. There's nothing to hide. _Isn't that right_?" She added to Serepious in an overly fond, yet mocking tone.

Harry decided not to question this, as it would make his life easier if he didn't. Today, he wa sin no mood to argue.

"So you snuck up here to feed Serepious? I think you're the one acting odd," he pointed out.

"No, I went to the library, did some research, then retired for the night. Anyways, _you_ left Ron."

"I didn't leave him!" Harry said, and hastened to explain about Fred and George.

"And you didn't want to join the fun? I knew this would happen. That's why I waited for you to get here," Hermione said in a low voice.

"What?" All he wanted by now was to run up to his dorm, turn off all the lights and sleep.

"I need a favor," Hermione said, and glanced at the snake. Harry drew closer, as if there were other people in the room that could be eavesdropping. "Can you give a message to Serepius, from me?" After hearing it's name repeated several times, Serepious raised his heavy head. The snake's slitted eyes gleamed curiously.

"You want me to...? " For a moment, he was lost in translation. "Oh, right. What is it?"

"Please tell the snake that I know his secret, and that if it does not cooperate I _will _tell everybody," she said with a smile. And there she sat all prim and proper, as if she had just whispered a perfectly normal thing and said '_pass it on_.'

Harry didn't know where to begin. "Erm, let's see. _What are you talking about_?"

"_Please_, don't ask questions. Just tell it. I think he can understand me, but tell him anyways." Harry continued to stare, dumbfounded. Then, he sighed.

"_Ssss sshhhhas hhhaaaaasss," _Harry hissed in parsel toungue. The great black snake was already engrossed in the activity of glaring at Hermione with eyes like daggers as if it had heard her the first time. Hearing Harry's translation, it jerked it's head his way and peered at him with unreadable black eyes.

"If you think it can understand you already, then why did you have me just tell it again?" Harry asked, irritated. He was in no mood to be judged by a snake.

"Added affect. I'm showing him I mean business," Hermione replied loudly. "And I _will _tell Harry, be assured," she added towards the snake.

"_Tell me what_?" asked Harry. He jumped as the snake reared suddenly and thumped it's tail on the ground. Hermione looked exasperated.

"I'm really, really sorry Harry, but I can't tell you," she said, looking apologetic. Harry shook his head and swept past her.

He could hear Hermione calling his name behind him.

"Harry!"

"I'm going to bed. I'm not angry," he said mechanically, and did just that.

* * *

That's it, just to warn you, updates may be slowing down after this...

**_Random Side Story Of The Day_**

a favorite quote of mine:

When lifes gives you lemons, squeeze them in the eyes of your enemies.

Evil, I know.


	7. Saved by the Snake

**Back! I apologize it took so long but with school and such... well, you get the idea. **

**Also, some thanks-**

**Dalou28**- Salut! Je suis etudie francais un peu, aussi! Not much, but it's awesome. Thanks for reading. To answer your question about Hagrid and why he doesn't know that Serepious doesn't like rats, well, he does know that he doesn't have the regular eating habits of a snake and is just confused by it, that's all. Hope that clarifies it...

**duj**-Thanks for reviewing! You're probably right, a snake's body is too sinous for a leash, but that's why i established that this was a magical leash. This is Hagrid we're talking about, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. You have to be prepared.

**StoogegirlSilva**- Thanks again! You never fail to review my fic! you're my favorite!!! Thanks for the typo alert, I have to start using spell check! Hope you got my message too, that would clarify many of your questions.

**RhiannonVega** -thanks for the review!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Saved by the Snake**

Harry spent the next day focusing on ignoring Hermione, something that proved very difficult to achieve. On top of that, there was also avoiding tricky conversations with Ron, and trying to stay awake during classes. Nightmares kept him up and sleep deprived. That and the fact that Hermione caged a giant python next to his bed.

By now he was in potions, which he found explicably easy and serene. Without Snape constantly insulting him, the pressure was off. Once he completed his potion, _without _disturbances, he delivered it to the substitute, Professor Lynch.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. This looks about right," she commented, accepting his vial. Harry's mood lifted considerably, and he turned to rejoin Hermione and Ron. As he turned back, she added, "You know, you're mother was very excellent at potions, I'm told. Looks like you have some of her talent." Harry swallowed and smiled.

_That_ was truly a first.

"Thanks," he said quietly and returned to his seat. Hermione was beaming at him, probably trying to make up for the other night. He accepted the gesture and whispered in her ear, "If she only really knew."

"No, Harry. I bet you're actually really good at potions, you just never had the chance to be until now!"

"She's right," Ron agreed. Harry smiled inwardly at his friends compliments. He reminded himself that he had to remember that they were all he had; he should never have taken them for granted.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Class dismissed," Professor Lynch announced, and they gathered their books. Gryffindors and Slytherins filed outside the classroom, and somewhere in the mix Harry found himself quickly being separated from Hermione and Ron by a group of rough Slytherins.

"I'll meet you later," Harry called as more Slytherins shoved him out of their way. He glared at Crabbe and Goyle as tey shouldered past him. "I'm going to the bathrooms." They nodded and were swept away in the current of gold and green. Harry quickly squeezed himself in the opposite direction-anything to get away from the crowd. For some reason, he was feeling quite claustrophobic and thought that some space would help.

The hall of the dungeon was emptying fast, no one liked to linger there. Harry lurched foward as someone banged into his shoulder, hard. The person strode ahead of him, then whirled around; it was Draco Malfoy. Harry felt his whole body tense as he braced himself. He learned from experience that being in the presence of Malfoy meant anything could happen.

"Well, well, _Potter_," he spat, a furious sneer on his face. Harry said nothing. "I bet you loved that, didn't you?" It all sounded terribly familliar.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said stiffly. Inwardly he sighed.

"Now that Snape's gone, _you're_ the favorite, huh? But I guess you're _used_ to that kind of treatment. _Expect_ it, don't you?" Oh, was that it?

_He's jealous,_ Harry thought, amused but wary. _Now that Snape's away he's no longer the favorite. No special treatment for any Slytherins, let alone him..._

"Now that Snape's gone everyone is treated fairly," Harry stated edgily.

"Nothing's fair when the great and famous _Potter_ has his way!" The sleek, blond boy snarled. " '_Looks like you have some of your mother's talent.' _Looks to me like all you've got is her filthy mudblood blood!" White hot fury rose to the surface for Harry. Malfoy crossed the line. He whipped out his wand, but Malfoy was already a step ahead of him, he planned it from the beginning.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted and Harry's wand flew from his hand. It was really unfair, he knew he would never be beated by Malfoy in a fair duel. Wandless, Harry stood there, fury still surging through his boiling blood. He eyed his wand, but didn't dive for it.

Malfoy looked gleeful. He smirked and took a step closer, raising his wand.

"So you're going to attack me, wandless?" asked Harry. "I guess it's the only was you can duel me while still having a chance." Malfoy scowled.

"I've finally got you where I want you, Potter," Malfoy said, and paused. For a few awkward seconds the two boys stood glaring at one another. Malfoy was clearly waiting for resistance.

"So?" Harry asked. Malfoy's face contorted in hate when he saw Harry wasn't going to make a move.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, pointing his wand at him. "Because you have your mother's filthy mudblood! _Stupe-_" Harry hadn't flinched, but close his eyes and made a mad dash for his wand. Hopefully Malfoy would miss and Harry would regain his wand back. But Malfoy's words caught in his throat and Harry was on the ground, his hand closing over his wand. He opened his eyes, and a great black Serpent reared in front of him, turned towards Malfoy.

Harry could hardly trust his eyes. Serepious the snake was bearing it's frightening looking fangs at his arch-enemy, hissing a low, threatening warning. Malfoy turned even whiter and more pale than he normally was, if possible. He screamed and darted past them. If Harry wasn't so overcome with shock and anger, he would have laughed histerically.

The Snake turned to Harry, and their eyes met until Harry looked away.

"Thanks," he muttered. There was a muffled sound as the snake slid it's jet black, muscular body past him. When he looked back, he just saw it's tail disappear around the corner.

It saved him.

What was it doing in the dungeons anyway? The dungeons were bitterly cold, much too chilly for a cold-blooded reptile...

Was it following him?

_Looking out for him_?

Harry remembered all the moments where his life had been on the line, and he caught sight of a scaly black tail slipping out of sight.

* * *

Thats it! R&R

**Random (or not) Side Story of the Day**

Bad news...

I can't post a double chapter today!!!

I'm SO sorry! runs away crying I hate disappointing people!

Please dont throw flaming peanuts at me (


	8. Bloody Hell No, Hermione!

**Back for more!**

**Disclaimer: (that Ive been neglecting) I do not own Harry Potter!!**

**Aaaaand, some thanks and comments;**

**Jane.Jumped**- I'm so glad the story moved you, and thanks for your forgiveness!!! Rest assured I will continue the fic and try to update as often as possible, for fear of your butter toffee peanuts (they stick!!!!)

**duj** - Ah, you are my most critical reader! As for the whole "Harry losing to Draco?" thing, remember that Harry is not feeling well and draco ambushed him...!

**esined0319** Thanks for noticing all the details and for that review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloody Hell No, Hermione**

"And that's what happened," Harry said anxiously, being reluctantly sucked back into the world of avid curiousity.

"I thought as much," Hermione said. The sat together in the empty Gryffindor common room while Ron listened from over their shoulder. "I had a hunch. Now it's _definetly_ true. All those times you've seen Serepious, they were when you were hurt or in danger in some way, right? Harry, the snake's been looking after you!" Harry was struck dumb for a few seconds. Hermione had just confirmed his suspicion, but he was still to hesitant to admit it.

"You _really_ think so?" Ron said in his place. Hermione nodded her head.

"And listen, I know something, else too, and I wouldn't keep it from you. You have a right to know. Well, remember the other night..." Just then, they heard a sound coming from the other end of the room, and sure enough the black serpent in question glided down from the portrait hole. It was no surprise to Hermione that it came back; it hadn't eaten since yesterday. She made sure it came back by bribing it with _edible_ food.

All three were staring at the snake with a trace of warniness. It slid it's long torso around the edge of the room, deliberatly disregarding Harry as it did ever since the _incident_. It settled just a little ways from Hermione, looking shrewd and voracious. It _knew_ they were definetly up to something. All three tensed as it's black eyes scanned them in sucha familliar, cold way.

"Harry," Hermione blurted. "I think the snake is Professor Snape in his animagus form!"

". . . . . . . . ."

Before Harry could completely register what Hermione just said the snake suddenly jerked towards her; she shrieked.

"He has the right to know!"

"Professor...? _Snape_...?" He said hoarsley, daring to believe it. It would explain everything; the intelligent looks of loathing thesnake always gave him that seemed all too familliar and human. That snake had more expressions than he had ever remembered seeing a snake display. It refused to talk to him... Snape was on _vacation_... _Serepious the snake_, Severus Snape. It even _sounded_ alike. But then, if it were true and Snape _did_ have an animagus (A snake, what could be more fitting?) why was he protecting him? Or was he? And why was Dumbledore covering the whole thing up?

Ron, who wasn't too quick to think, seemed to have adpated the idea.

" _Bloody hell_ no, Hermione!" he said, then thrust an accusing finger at the snake. "_You tried to eat me_!"

"You believe her?" asked Harry.

"There's one way to find out for sure," Hermione said, raising her wand. "To force him back to his regular form. I already know it's him, though. Professor, _I'm sorry_. Don't make me do this." The snake hissed.

Harry blinked. His ear itched as the snake opened it's jaw.

_Potter, tell Granger and Weasley to leave, _now.

Ron looked at Harry strangely, cocking his head to the side.

"What's _that_ look for?" he said. Harry shook his head and closed his open jaw.

"He says he wants you and Hermione to leave." Hermione turned pale and snatched Ron's arm.

"I'm really, really sorry, Professor!" She repeated over and over while her and Ron climbed out the portrait hole. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked back at the snake.

"This isn't happening._ Revealio_!" Harry roared and jut his his wand out. The spell hit the snake directly, and he watched it change it's form. He had forgotten that Severus Snape could be just as intimidating in person when he was not a giant, fanged python.

But nothing could change his feeling of injustice.

Looming over him with an incredible expression of loathing etched on his face, was Professor Snape, in the flesh. Harry found that he couldn't summon any words to his throat at that particular moment. Snape raised his wand.

What was he going to do? _Attack_ him, _Confund_ him?

"_Muffilio_!" he said in his low, menacing voice and shot a spell at the door of the common room, so no would be able to eavesdrop. No doubt Ron and Hermione were keeping look out outside the portrait.

"Well, well, well _Potter_. It seems Ms. Granger has clued you in once again," he said, putting emphasis on every word. Harry struggled to fin his voice and stepped back.

"What the hell! Why-y-you've been-been following me! A-and why-"

"_Silence_, Potter. I know how talking and thinking at the same time is difficult for you," he paused to savor the insult. "I'm forced to tell why the Headmaster has asked me to follow you, I suppose."

"Dumbledore," repeated Harry blankly. "He ordered you to disguise yourself as an snake and follow me? But he hasn't said one word to me all year!" His indignant tone caused Snape to roll his eyes.

"Precisely, Potter. He is reluctant to make contact with you, since you have confided to him that your mind and the Dark Lord's are connected. He does not wish to have the Dark Lord entering your mind and learning his secrets."

"So why does Dumbledore wasnt _you_ to follow me anyway?" Harry snapped. Snape seemed to hesitate and glanced at the door. He strode around to the other side of the room, near the portrait hole. Then he paused, listening for something. After a few seconds he swept back, his hand clenching the arm of a cusiony chair.

"I do not believe he wished for you to know, but thanks to Granger I find I have no choice, for the sole reason that I don't wish for you to _misinterpret_ the situation. I followed you on the Headmaster's orders and noting else, be assured Potter. I have better things to do than chase around an arrogant, teenage boy and his little friends.

" The Headmaster appears to be, ah-_concerned_ about you since the death of your dear, old godfather," Snape said, the last words introducing a bitter edge to his voice. "He is concerned for your health-_mentally_, which may affect you physically as well." Snape black eyes scanned his body with an eyebrow raised. Harry felt completely vulnerable under those black eyes. He wondered if Snape was wondering why his looked thinner. "In other words, he was afriad poor Potter might suffer from, _hm_, depression maybe?

"And so, he blessed the irritating, painfully unpleasant task on me to examine your behavior, Potter. For a week, I believe, while that dim, sentimental fool taught _my _potions class. I sure she went as far as to let Longbottom's potion-making skills be praised."

"But why _you_?" Harry asked, shaking his head, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Because, Potter, I'm the only other registered animagus in the Order that is working in the school beside Minerva McGonagall, of whose animagus you already recognize. And the Headmaster thought you wooul be less likely to expect me, but nothing escapes the _know-it-all _Granger girl."

"D-Don't talk about Hermione like that!" Harry shouted, infuriated. He had to be angry at someone, for something. He couldn't put together a coherent explanation for his rage in his head, but he knew that he was angry and had every reason to be.

"Fine way to talk to someone who saved your neck, let alone a Professor," Snape said smoothly.

"I never asked you to, you would have _loved_ to see me cursed. Why did you even save me?" Harry spat.

"Because the Headmaster told me to. I do not have time to hang around and be interrogated by _you_, Because Ihave a report to issue to the Headmaster." Harry gripped his wand in his pocket.

"Go then-tell him all you've leaened from spying on me, because he didn't have the guts to ask me himself!"

"SILENCE!" Snape roared, and the effect was immediate. Harry shut up, knowing what he had just said. "You dare speak of the Headmaster as such? Thirty points from Gryffindor! _Careful, Potter_," He said, and swept from the room, leaving Harry fuming and repelled.

* * *

Shocker, huh? Well, it was for Harry. It's easier to doubt things that you think couldn't possibly happen. Well, review! I have more coming, remember that!

**Random Side Story of the Day:**

This time it's really random. You should really looks at some micro organisms in a microscope one day, it's very interesting. I did today in biology and saw these tiny little things zooming around and spinning in circles from a sample of compost! It was kind of incredible, ya know?

fin.

finito.

DONE!!! Thank you, come again.


	9. Detention for the Dunce

And here's the update! And, some replies/thanks:

**duj**- duj, duj, duj. Despite your critisms you continue to read, which pleases me. I am aware the last chapter was a little far-fetched, but isn't the whole story? I mean, it is fan_fiction _so you can hardly expect everything to be perfectly realistic. Nonetheles, I shall try and explain with the best reasoning I can some thing;

Your correction on the spell "Muffilio" and "Muffliato" is completely right. I coudln't remember the spell exactrly so I winged. Close enough I supposed but I guess it didn't go unnoticed like I thought it would! Thanks for that!

Two, Hermione kept this as secret as best she coudl because she knew there was more behind the story. She suspected it was for a reason, of course, she isn't stupid but she was hardly going to march up to Dumbledore and ask. It wasn't her business, it was Harry's, and she knew that.Harry is her best friend, and she's more loyal to him than Snape at any rate, so she figured he had a right to know and told him so he could sort it out. Clear? I appreciate your reviews they remind to stop leaving plot holes and stop assuming things are obvious.

**RhiannonVega**-thanks for the review

**Did I meantion more reviewsfaster updates??**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Detention for the Dunce**

Harry did not ever want to see Snape again, let alone have double potions with him the next day.

"Bloody hell, Harry you can't go in there!" Ron told him, as the trio walked towards the dungeons.

"Stop it, Ron! You're not making this any easier!" Hermione snapped, and the two bickered on and on over him as if he weren't sandwiched in between the two. It wasn't long before Harry grew numb to their arguments. He slipped away from them and ducked into a random corridor, leaning against the wall.

Potions was going to suck.

A range of shocked an horrified expressions swept through the class like a plague when Severus Snape enetred the room. Harry forgot that he, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones who knew Snape was back. Harry looked up and was startled to find those hated, black eyes rested on him. Snape had the nerve to _look_ at him. _Tauntingly. _But then, Harry blinked and it was as if he never caught Snape's eyes in the first place.

The unwanted professor swept through the room, and stopped at the head of the class. He adressed the students in a deep, low voice.

"Open your books to page three hundred." There was a pause and then the sound of rustling pages filled the room. Harry stared at Snape with his mouth slightly open. How could he waltz back in here and act like everything was normal?

"And mouth _closed_, Potter. I shouldn't have to tell you to stop gaping like an idiot." Harry closed his mouth hastily, a red tinge reluctantly filling his cheeks. He was unaware that he just snapped the quill in his hand in half.

"Hm... would you like detention, Mr. Potter? I suggest you pay attention, or perhaps you would like to sit in the corner with a dunce hat? Isn't that how they did it in Muggle School?" Suddenly, Harry stood up. The stool he was sitting on tipped and fell on the floor. Hermione turned red and grabbed his elbow, but he snatched it away.

"Sit down!" snapped Snape. Harry glared, and felt everyone's eyes on him. He couldn't be here. He didn't trust himself, he knew he would do something he might regret. He began to storm out of the class.

"Detention Potter! My office-Saturday evening."

That was it, huh? Snape was _really_ going to give him _detention_? Harry wanted justice. Harry wanted answers. On his way out he struck the wall with his fist so hard his knuckles began to bleed, and swept out, heading towards Dumbledore's office.

The room was dead silent.

_Just like Potter to make a scene for his grand finale_, Snape found himself thinking.

* * *

"Password?"

"Let-me-in-_now_!" Harry says so viciously that the stone gargoyles leap aside for his entrance.

"I'm sure the Headmaster has been expecting you anyway. You're here every other day," one Gargoyle muttered angrily as Harry stalked past, ignoring it. He transcended the stairs and stopped at the door. He knocked loudly.

"Come in," an old, familliar voice said pleasantly. Harry opened the door and presented himself to the Headmaster. "Ah, Harry. I've been expecting you. Severus told me everything-"

"-I bet he has," Harry cut in, but then looked down out of embarassment. Dumble continued on as if he hadn't interrupted.

"-And I expect you have a few questions."

"A few," Harry repeated, trying with much difficulty to calm down.

"My boy, I believe Severus has explained the bulk of it but I was trying to avoid all of this, Harry. I'm apologize, I know you feel violated but my main concern was your health..." Harry sighed and took Dumbledore's cue to take a seat across from him.

"Snape-er- _Professor_ Snape has been _spying _on me. I don't know how much he saw... but I don't want to see him again. He gave me _detention_, sir."

"He did?" Dumble inquired, curiousity lining his voice.

"Yes." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well then I suppose you better go, my boy." Harry's mouth fell open and he tried his best not to glare at the old man. Wordlessly Harry got up and walked back to the door.

"And Harry?" There was a pause and the boy answered.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know you want more than an apology, but even my apology was a bit insincere. You see, it was the only way I was sure to check up on your health. I could have asked Miss Granger of Mr. Weasley but their loyalty to you may overpower their loyalty to the truth. I do not regret sending Severus to watch you, but I am sorry you had to find out this way. Also, please tell no one else of Severus's animagus form. It is _very _important that know one else knows." There was a soft click and the door closed behind him.

Down the stairs. Through the Portrait hole. To the Common room. Up to the dormitory. Draw the curtains of the four poster bed. Unsuccessfully blinking back tears of frustration.

* * *

He knocked on the door, but not loudly. It was small little knock, bold and defiant yet quiet. A few moments went by and a cold voice said, "Come in." Harry took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. He was also pinching the fabric of his robes in attemp to suppress his internal anger. He opened the door and went in.

Severus Snape was standing at his desk. He turned towards Harry and pointed at a chair set up on the other side of his desk.

"Potter. Sit," he said shortly. Harry silently obeyed, the possible punishments he would have running through his mind. He took a seat and started at Snape through slightly narrowed eyes. His chest rose and fell with steady, practiced breaths. The man stading before him scanned him with those calculating, black eyes, and also sat down.

"Potter, care to explain why your attention span is even shorter than normal lately? If, I mean, that is possible?" Asked the Professor in a smooth voice. Harry dug his nails into his thighs.

"It hasn't been, sir."

"Lie. For the past several classes your behavior has been distracted. I expect it is interfereing with you academics... _and _Quidditch games. What a shame."

"No, sir. You're wrong." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Potter? You're other teachers seem to agree. They say the Great Potter is slipping in his academics. Is it at all possible you have something distracting on your mind? _So _distressing or utterly blatant that you allow it to affect your everday habits?" Other than the fact is grandfather had just died, Dumbledore, the one person who seemed to know all the truths and didn't feel like sharing them, didn't even care about him and used him like a tool, his friends were slipping away, Quidditch wasn't even fun anymore, nightmares of torturing innocent and familliar faces by the wand of his worst enemy haunted him and allowed him no more than four hours a sleep at night, and a giant black snake that was really his most hated teacher had been secretly spying on him by order of the one man he thought he could trust the most.

"I don't think so, _sir_."

"You don't? That's interesting." Snape stood up suddenly, and Harry's hand reflexively flew to his pocket; it looked for a moment as if the man was going to hex the boy. Snape seemed to sense this and looked at him oddly before turning away to a shelf, and withdrawing an odd, short cauldron from it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, setting it before him.

Harry studied it with a keen eye. It looked like... But was it...?

"A Pensieve, Potter!" Snape snapped impatiently. Harry nodded slightly-he knew it looked familliar, like the one Dumbledore had. And the one Snape had... but he didn't like to think about that. Harry continued to stare.

"Your lack of curiosity is truly something to be concerned about. I dreamed of the day you would stop asking questions and putting your nose in other people's business. However, this actually concerns you." Harry shrugged off the insult-what it really was was permission to ask questions. But Snape was right about his curiousity-he didn't even want to ask. Still, he had to say something to get Snape off his back.

"Exactly what does this have to do with me?" Harry said, a little edgier than he intended.

"_Tone_, Potter. If I have to look at your dim, day-dreaming expression in my class one more time I fear what I might do. Your mind is clouded. I'm going to show you this once, and only once so pay attention." Harry was a little taken aback, although he had seen his professor do this before.

"There are thoughts you want to push to the back of your mind, but simply cannot. You think of them, let them surge to the front," Snape said in a low voice and closed his eyes. He brought the tip of his wand to his temple and concentrated for a moment before pulling the wand away. A thin silvery strand trailed from it.

"You remove the thought from your mind, and drop it in the Pensieve." He brought his wand over the Pensieve and dropped it in. Harry's eyes settled on the thought, and quickly Snape dipped his wand into the thoughts and brought them back to his temple, and the Pensieve was empty once more. Snape pushed it towards Harry.

"You're...?"

"Giving you this, Potter. Take it. And for Merlin's sake hide it. And _do not store any thoughts about the Dark Lord in there_." Harry blinked, and took the thing. He used his wand to shrink it to pocket size.

"Thanks," he muttered shortly. Snape sneered.

"You're not done, Potter. You still haven't served you're detention. Now I want you to... "

That evening Harry was not thinking about Voldemort, Sirius, Dumbledore, or the war. He was thinking about how to avoid touching the pickled green tentacle things oozing out of the slimy jar he was washing by hand.

* * *

**Some feedback would be really nice, thanks!**

Random Side Story Of the Day:

IS really random...!

It was on the news or something, but there was this girl who made a website. She put advertisements on the website, like the ones you click on (like on myspace) and everytime someone clicked on them she got money! She ended up making thousands of doallrs just because people clicked on the adverstisements and the business's who owned the advertisements gave her money for it! Like, WOW!


	10. Prophecy in the Pot

Another update, but I'm afriad it's kind of short. But, another chapter will be coming **soon,** because it's almost done. Anyway, here's some thanks and replies:

**Dalou28, SpencerReid; **Again, thanks for reviewing! I hope will continue to follow my story.

**StoogegirlSilva: **Thanks for the compliment, it's good to know when I've improved so I can continue to do so. And yes, Duj's reviews are helpful but I can't say I've been lucky enough to get from from DelphianStar. Thorough reviewers rock. About Snape giving Harry the pensive; I don't think it was so random, but maybe it will be explained this chapter. As you know Snape knows Harry is sort of depressed since he's been watching him all that time, and he saw that it was affecting his academic and social behavior. So, he decided to give him the pensieve to store his thoughts in so it would help clear his mind. Whether this was on Dumbledore's orders or not, you'll never know ) I'm not sure if that clears things up or not, tell me if it didn't. Also I'm so happy to hear that you don't think Snape is ooc, because that's very important to me. I look foward to another review!

**duj: **Thanks for the review. Let's begin;

1)When Dumbledore said it was a 'vacation' it was wordplay. Of course he didn't mean it was an actual vacation, but everyone thought he would be on one and that was his cover story.

2) Yes a fanfic has to be consistent and follow a somewhat logical storyline and such, and if the events in my story don't follow eachother smoothly then that's my fault and I'll do more to try and fix it (Please let me know when it occurs) but as for other things that are small and miscellaneous things that are illogical I'm going to point out no only is it fanfiction, but it takes place in a wizarding world. In the wizarding world there are a lot of things that aren't exactly logical, no? (like Hagrid's snake leash that you pointed out before). That's the least I can say to defend myself, ha.

3) About why Hermione thinks that whole thing was Harry's business. Let's put this in a relatable scenario. Say you were around fifteen, and you had a best friend who was very important to you. And you had a teacher. You didn't like this teacher very much. For somem reason you have reason to believe this teacher was spying on your friend. You think it could be the principle's doing (You like him) but you don't know anything for sure. You let it go on for a while but you start to feel like your a bad friend for not telling your best friend that he's been spied on. Do you see where I'm going with this? How could she not tell Harry, her best friend, that Snape was spying on him? It concerned him so it was obviously his business. See it now?

Okay, to the chapter now.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Prophecy in the Pot**

He was alone. He jerked his wand towards the door, and was satisfied after hearing a soft 'click.' Once he was sure the door was locked, Harry bent to his knees and shoved his pensieve on the small shelf beside his bed. He took a deep breath.

"Alright... let's try this," he said to himself, bringing the tip of his wand to his temple.

_Think._

Unwanted memories flooded his mind, but he only wanted to get rid of the ones be was sure he didn't need. Concentrating, he brought his worries to the front of his mind. His nightmares that haunted him in his sleeped surged foward and left his mind, intwining themselves as a silvery substance on his wand. He dropped the nightmares in his penseive, and repeated this two more times.

When he was done he drew back and took a calm breath. It was truly amazing. His head felt so much more clear and serence. It was nice. For once in his life, he inwardly thanked Snape. Kind of. Harry used the same trick to conceal the pensive as he did for Serepius "Severus" the snake. He threw his invisibility cloak over the thing.

Exhaustion fell on him like a blanket. Knowing he woudl be able to sleep well, he rolled onto his bed, drew the curtians and shut his eyes for nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

For the next few days, Harry's mood lightened. His mind was clear, his Quidditch performance was great, and none were happier to see this improvement than his two best friends.

"You know, Harry, you've really changed," Hermione said. She sat oppotie from him and Ron in the great hall for lunch. "Feel like going to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"Yeah," said Harry, digging into his breakfast. "Sure. Ron, you're coming?"

"Yeah, Fred and George might be there, too."

"I wonder if they started selling their merchandise there."

"We could check it out."

"Alright..!" It was like normal. After lunch they walked together to Hogsmeade, searching for Fred and George.

"I don't know if they're here," said Ron, peering around the streets. "Anyway, let's go to Honeydukes." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I swear, Ron, all you think of is food!" Ron scowled and pulled them off in the other direction. They came in empty handed and came out with chocolate frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, and Bertie Botts every Flavor Beans, particularly Ron.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione suggested when Ron was done shoveling sweets into his mouth.

"But I'm nearly broke now!"

"That's your fault, isn't it? Please, I'm thirsty!" Harry grinned and nodded; two against one, and Ron was forced to relent. They forced themselves through a thick crowd and pushed open the door of one of the most popular places in Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks was moderatly populated. Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder when she realised he was staring at Madame Rosemerta, the 'attractive' waitress.

The trio sat down at a table and waited for their orders to be taken. Absently, Harry looked around. His eyes steered towards the door in the back. The very same door he went in and heard about his Godfather's false betryal to his parents...

"Ah!" Harry yelped, and his hand flew up the the scar on his head. It panged suddenly, but the pain vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked hastily, her eyesbrows knitted together with a look of concern.

"It's-nothing," he said passively. His stomach was still churning just from thinking of Sirius... And wasn't the Three Broomsticks where his prophecy was told? The one that said in the end, it had to be either him of Voldemort... _Neither can live while the other survives_. His scar started burning and he doubled over.

"Harry!" Ron said, wide eyed. The boy shook his head.

"I have to... er, I forgot something back at the dorm... I have to go get it. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes, okay?" Hermione and Ron nodded slightly.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Fine," stated Harry, and he got up. He couldn't wait to leave the cursed place. He pushed his way out and threw open the door. Cool air rushed to his face, but didn't quell his throbbing head. He rubbed his temple while he walked back to the castle. Everything seemed like too much, his head was overcorwding. All he wanted to do now was toss a memory or two into his Pensieve.

Harry clambored through the potrait whole and wasted no time going to the Boy's dorm. Inside, he slid to his knees and cast off the invisibility cloak, withdrawing the pensive. He placed his Pheonix feather wand at his head, eyes screwed in concentration.

If he could let it go, let it all go... A vision of Snape popped into his head.

"_Giving you this, Potter. Take it. And for Merlin's sake hide it. And _do not store any thoughts about the Dark Lord in there_."_

What would he know?" Harry thought angrily. How woudl he know what it's like have fragemented visions of your parents death swirling in your head all day long? To fake a smile even though you were told of a prophecy that says your fate is to kill or be killed. He wished he never knew of that stupid prophecy. He wished he wasn't born.

A silvery thread was removed from his head, and fell gracefully into the cloudy pot. Harry peered in, and saw Dumbledore's face, repeated everything he heard the night Sybill Trelawney told of the prophecy. He pushed the Pensive back on the shelf, threw the invisibilty cloak haphazardly over the thing, and slammed the door on his exit. He was going to meet Hermione and Ron.

* * *

Random(or not) Side Story of the Day

Another chapter is coming SOON!


	11. Peeking In The Pensieve

**Okay, **here's the deal. I know you're all thinking "Wow, she updated. Too bad I forget what this fic was even about!" But here's the reason I totally lied on my last Random Side Story where I said I was gonna upate soon: I had the chapter done but sfor some reason when I uploaded it half of it was lost. And then I found out you can't copy and paste in the little edit thing anymore. Not to mention the parapgraphs and paragraphs of review replies I would have to write all over again. So I just never update because I got completely discouraged! Well, minus the review replies, this is all I can give. My apologies!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Peeking in the Pensieve**

When Harry rejoined his friends in the Three Broomsticks, thing were restored to normal. After a while Ron kept hinting at something that Harry picked up rather well.

"Hey, I think I'll head back now. I have to finish that potions essay," Harry yawned. Hermione crossed her arms.

"It's early," she said skeptically. Harry caught Ron's eye and shrugged.

"Homework's important," he said, and left to give Hermione and Ron some alone time. He smiled all the was back to the castle. He could just imagine his two friends arguing rather than dating the whole time. And he did have homework that needed to be done. He resolved to make a valiant effort to search for Hermione's essay and copy it. His plans were interrupted entered the common room.

"Neville? What's-" Harry froze at the sight he saw before him. Neville was collapsed in a chair, clutching a short cauldron. _His _pensive. All color had completely abandoned his face, and he was shaking violently. His lips trembled with lost words when he saw Harry. Harry flew over to him and took the Pensive from his unsteady grasp.

"Did you look in it? Did you look in it?" He demanded, gazing in his eyes.

"I didn't know... I didn't mean... It, it could have m-meant me, Harry. I_... I'm_... Those people..." Harry closed his eyes in despair. By them Neville must have meant all the people nightmares that were held under the cruciatus curse, a terrifying spell for Neville's own personal reasons. And if that didn't shock him enough, he must have seen the prophecy and realized that he could have easily been the Boy Who Lived.

"I-I-I..." The boy was in utter shock. The chair practically vibrated with his tremors. Harry clutched a fistful of hair. He shouldn't have put those memories in there...

"Come on," Harry said shakily and grabbed Neville's arms. He pulled him to his feet.

"W-Where are you taking me?" cried the boy, and Harry shook his head.

"To get help," Harry replied.

_To take you to Professor Snape._ But that's the last thing he was going to tell Neville. It's the last thing he wanted to do himself, but he wasn't going to risk _Obliviate_ing Neville the wrong way. Harry led the shaking boy through the corridors and towards the dungeons. He took the most remote ways to avoid attracting attention, for Neville could barely support himself. Harry noted how cold his skin was. When they finally made it to the dungeons Neville halted and refused to go any further.

"Y-You taking me to P-P-Professor S-Snape! He's _his _spy! I've seen to much, haven't? Harry, please-"

"Neville none of that's true! Do you honestly think I'd hand you over to Voldemort?" Harry demanded. Neville flinched at the name.

"Then were are you taking me?"

"We have to get things straightened out. You've seen a lot of things you shouldn't have." Neville shut his mouth and when Harry tugged him along his followed obediently. When they got to Snape's office Harry Harry knocked loudly despite the dread building up in his stomach. A few seconds later the door opened and a tall shadowy figure stood before them. Neville nearly fainted.

"I need to talk to you!" Harry said to the man standing before him. He glared at the pair of boys, analyzing the situation.

"In, Potter. Put Longbottom in a seat," Snape said in the most cold and dangerous voice Harry had heard him use. Harry did as he was told, not daring to meet his Professors cold eyes. Harry sat Neville in a seat across from Snape's desk and stood beside him. Snape stood behind his desk.

"What has happened?" Snape said in a calm voice that scared him.

"Neville looked in my Pensieve," Harry gulped. Snape's gaze rested on the sitting boy.

"And what did you see?" he asked. Harry looked down at Neville and sympathy surged through him to see the boy scared out of his mind. This was his fault.

"I-I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to see it. I was coming back from the library and I saw this little light coming from Harry's self and I l-looked closer. and it was odd. It was the leg of a cauldron but t-the r-r-rest of it was m-missing... So I reached for it b-because I j-just wanted to know and I p-p-pulled off some kind o-of invisible cl-cloak! A-and i-it was on a cauldron t-thing and t-there was weird stuff i-inside it. I saw p-pictures and I j-just... p-put my head in and saw..." He froze, as if remembering, and his eyes glazed over.

"Do you know what you have done?" asked Snape, then his voice rose. "You idiot! Do you know what you have done?" Harry shuddered. "You have _endangered_ the lives of the entire order as well as everyone around you! Because of your foolishness! Did you listen to what I told you?" Neville looked wildly from Harry to Snape.

"Why did you give me the Pensieve then? What did you expect me to put in it?" Harry snapped in attempt to defend himself, but the truth was he felt lower with every word spoken against him.

"Exam stress, arguments with friends, Quidditch games, there are other things to put in a Pensieve, Potter!" Snape said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeah, because that's what keeps me up at night, Hermione and Ron's fights and my Potions Essay," the boy spat in return, but immediately regretted admitting it.

"Well now you can have nightmares about endangering the lives of everyone you know, _again_," The Professor said coldly, leaving Harry speechless. He jerked out his wand and glared at Neville.

"W-What is he going to do, Harry? No, I've seen too much, haven't I? Please, please don't-" Harry laid a reassuring hand out his shoulder.

"Don't worry Neville, you're just going to forget-"

"_Obliviate_!" The spell hit the boy in the head, and Harry stepped back.'

"Neville?!"

"... Where am I?"

"Stupid boy. You are in detention, and you fell asleep. Get out of here before I can take away more points from Gryffindor!" Neville didn't need telling twice. He muttered an apologetic "goodbye" to Harry and darted out of the room. When he left, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Get out," Snape said. "And give me the Pensieve."

"Wait, no... Don't take it," Harry found himself pleading. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You lost it when you decided to disobey my instructions. You are beyond help, Potter. Your own _arrogance-"_

"You aren't taking it! I need it! I... I can't go back to being like it used to be," he said, grabbing the Pensieve. Snape reached out an arm and gripped the edge, gently removing it from his grasp.

"Go. Back." Harry looked away, not trusting himself to stay in control. He felt a barrier raise itself between them, an icy covering freeze over his mind.

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it?" he replied bitterly. He was already out the door before Snape could reply, already heading back to his friends. He would learn to deal with it all over again.

* * *

Random Side Story of the day...

IM SORRYYY!!!! please, please review, even if I dont'e deserve it!!!


End file.
